


ジェダイの卵/光の結晶/凍つる太陽

by fried_bogy



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_bogy/pseuds/fried_bogy
Summary: Three short stories.  Season1.This is the story of the〈Star Wars Rebels〉I wrote first.The title is from the left, 〈Baby Jedi / Crystal of Light / Frozen Sun〉.From the shindanmaker.com. →〈If you say "I love you".〉１.【Ezra's case】〈I was suddenly told I love you. I want to think it's a lie. But the previous person says it is not a lie. not a lie? Oh, that's the worst. 〉2.【Kanan's case】〈I was suddenly told I love you. I felt the pain of grabbing my heart. Why do you say that？ Why do you laugh like you gave up? 〉3.【Ezra Bridger/Grand Inquisitor's case】〈I was suddenly told I love you. I don't know what was said. When I listened again, he said again slowly. 〝I love you〟.  What is that word? I feel like I know.〉→Season1-9. Ezra falls on the dark side.





	ジェダイの卵/光の結晶/凍つる太陽

1\. 『ジェダイの卵』──Ezra Bridger

愛している、と云われた。  
嘘だろ？ けど嘘じゃないっぽい。  
云い聞かせるような彼の声音はいつもと一緒、真面目で優しくて、じゃあ、嘘じゃないんだ。あんたがおれを好きだって？ 愛してるって？ ──それは最悪だよ、ケイナン。  
だってこれから先おれはきっと、クルーの誰よりあんたの命を優先してしまう。  
きっと自分の命よりも。  
了

2.『光の結晶』──Kanan Jarrus

あんたを愛してると云われた。  
心細げに、だが正面からそれは伝えられた。  
心臓が、まるで彼に握りしめられたようにぎゅっと痛む。  
訓練のあとに誘われた散歩の途中だった。草原を渡るロザルの風が、途切れることなく髪を揺らしている。  
云わせてしまったという思いが顔に出たかも知れない。彼は眼を見開き、それから哀しそうに視線を落とした。ごめん、忘れてよ、と諦めたように笑う。  
「へんな意味じゃなくてさ、その、尊敬してるって意味だから、気にしないで」  
マスター、と、単語の効力を確かめるように言葉を発する。瞳が泳ぐ。この子はまだ、俺が見放すかも知れないと思っているのだろうか？  
この子に誤魔化しは通じない。彼のフォースは強い。頭もいい。誰も信用できないところでひとり生きぬいてきた子だ。隠しごとなどできないと、初めから知っていたはずだ、おれは。  
離れようとした腕をつかみとめた。  
「いいって気をつかわなくて」  
「誰に気をつかうって？」  
「つかってるだろ。放してよ。──あんたを困らせたくないんだ」  
「エズラ」  
信頼のない世界にいたくせに、なぜこの子はおれをいたわることができるんだろう。  
「まったく……」  
抱きしめると腕が余る、ちいさな身体だった。  
あわてた彼は手足をばたつかせたが、やがておとなしくなり、おれの肘に手をかけた。赤くなった頬に気づかれたくないのか、下を向き、眼を合わせないようにしている。名前を呼ぶと、肩が微かに跳ねた。  
「おまえは解ってる。だからおれに伝えた。違うか？」  
彼は息を吸って、吐き、体の力を抜いた。  
「……違わない」  
覚悟を決めたような声だった。  
彼の重みが、おれのなかに落ちてきた。  
「自分をさらけ出せって、あんたは云ったよ」  
「……そうだな」  
よく出来た。ほめると、細い腕が腰にまわされた。遠慮がちな動きに彼の不安を感じる。ひとりになるのが怖いのか。愛した者が、自分の前から消えてしまうことが。  
彼が哀しみを受け入れるには、事実を認めなければならなかった。そして事実を認めるには、彼がひとりで立てるほどの愛が必要だ。彼の土台には、しかし、両親の残した愛がちゃんとあった。おれの役割は、彼の八年を癒やすことだ。なぜ？ それは、彼と出会ったから。  
おれにこの子が救えるだろうか？  
いや、だろうかじゃない。おれはこの子を救う。おれがいまこの子に救われているように。  
青みがかった髪にそっと触れると、手の下でもぞりと顔が上向いた。  
不服そうな感じだ。それにちょっとねだるような。  
「ケイナン、あんた本当に解ってる？」  
おれがして欲しいのは、と云いかけた声が止まる。髪のなかへ指を入れ、頭を支えただけだったが、そうだ、こんなふうに触れたのは初めてだった。確かな証拠を求めて見上げる瞳は青く、はるか昔、おれが子どもだった頃に秘密の洞窟で見つけた美しい結晶にそっくりだった。  
抱きしめたまま地面に腰を下ろす。  
彼の眼がまっすぐにおれを見ている。  
「おれ、あんたの眼が好きだ。ロザルの草原みたいで、見てるとすごく落ち着くんだ」  
「……おまえの眼は光の結晶みたいだよ。とても深くて、見ていると、吸い込まれる」  
胸が痛くなるほどまだちいさな唇だった。  
青い結晶を見つめながら、おれはそれに触れつづけた。  
了

3.『凍つる太陽』──Ezra Bridger

あいしてやると聞こえた。  
なにを云われたかよくわからなくて、眼だけで声のほうを見た。体は動かない。とても寒い。力が入らない。  
あいしてる。なんだっけ、その言葉。なんか知ってる気はするんだけど。  
「おれが愛してやろう。小僧、おれと来い」  
顎の下に手が入り、倒れていた床から顔だけ上向かされた。  
こいつに血が通っているなんて思えなかったけど、手のひらは予想外に熱かった。そしておれを見下ろす瞳はもっと熱い。不吉な太陽が燃えさかるように。  
「やめろ！その子にさわるな……！」  
弱々しい叫びが耳に触れた。  
弱々しい、けど、揺らぐことのない強い声。いつだって彼は揺らがない。だから、その響きに含まれる必死さがたまらなく嬉しかった。おれは抵抗しなかった。あんたの悲痛が欲しいんだ。おれが痛めつけられることで苦しむあんたが。  
手と同じ熱さの唇がぴたりと合わさって、舌を引きずり出された。彼の舌は熱い。とても熱くて、とても冷たい。尖った歯にくわえられて、恐怖が背中を駆け上がった。それともこれは恐怖じゃなくて、別のなにか？ 体が震える。あんたの名を呼んだら、哀れなパダワンだ、と眼の前で顔が嗤った。  
「この子は貴様欲しさに堕ちる」  
「……よせ……！」  
見えない力がおれを起こした。  
視点が上がる。傷ついたあんたが立ち上がろうとしているのを、力強い腕の中からぼんやりと眺めた。ぼろぼろに傷ついて、まともに立つこともできず、おれに向かって這ってくる。あんたの激しい痛みが感じられる。  
「……マスター……」  
「エズラ！」  
「はやくこうしてやればよかったものを」  
熱が唇を舐め、差し出したおれの舌を満足げに絡めとった。乱暴で、熱狂的な。ああ、あんたにして欲しかったよ。  
「あいしてる？」  
「愛してるとも」  
あんたの哀しみがおれの胸に刺さる。あんたの後悔が、自責が、怒りが。  
その感情はおれだけのものだよマスター。  
おれだけのもの。  
了

**Author's Note:**

> ２０１５１２３１
> 
> Thank you for the〈Kudos〉！  
Thank you for reading！


End file.
